


habits don't die so hard after all

by flashates (flashbacksofhate)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (a bit of) unrequited love, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashbacksofhate/pseuds/flashates
Summary: Kun has always been a bit in love with his best friend Sicheng. But when lovely-as-hell Lee Taeyong suddenly enters his classroom by mistake, Kun's heart changes lanes like a car being chasen by the police.orKun likes Sicheng, but falls for Taeyong as soon as he sees him.





	habits don't die so hard after all

Qian Kun was definitely the type to worry a lot. About his friends, first impressions, tests that were two weeks away and the love of his life, Dong Sicheng. It didn’t matter that Sicheng obviously didn’t love him back. They were still best friends, and Kun would never hold his feelings- or lack of them- against him. So that’s why he helped him with his homework every afternoon on weekdays (besides wanting to enjoy the eye candy that his friend was, of course). 

If Kun were to pinpoint an exact time when he fell in love with Sicheng, he wouldn’t be able to. He was just very distant with everyone who wasn’t Kun and his own family. It made Kun feel special as hell. He decided he wanted to make Sicheng feel special, too. It wasn’t like he was the only one though -Kun strongly suspects that was why his efforts failed-. There were other, more handsome and talented kids that Sicheng fell for instead of Kun. It was still like this, even now that Kun had matured and became seemingly more handsome.

But it was natural, everyone’s taste was different, and that was what made Kun keep his calm and not cry because of his hurt heart. That’s why he apologised to Sicheng for making things awkward and why he never mentioned the subject again. That didn’t mean his feelings were gone. In fact, they kept growing for a while after that until Kun realised he was simply too smitten to care about anyone else, and that his fixation was beggining to hurt him. A lot.

So, one day, after saying goodbye to Sicheng, he swore to himself that he was going to get over the younger guy. That it was nonsense and it had always been. He thought -and this hurt him the most- that he was no longer special to Sicheng. He was just the guy helping him with his homework and giving him space to talk about his ridiculous amount of dates when no one else would listen to his shit. Kun was just Sicheng’s diary of conquests and archive of the most ridiculous pick up lines guys had told him. Kun didn’t want to be that anymore.

He, so desperately, wanted to be special. Not even for Sicheng anymore. For himself. Being ignored by him had done some damage to his heart, and mainly to the way he saw himself. When he was a kid, before his fixation began, he deemed himself as attractive and smart. Now he was just the dumb dude that had been in love with his angel best friend for over ten years. And he was so painfully ugly compared to everyone Sicheng dated ever since they met.

The next day, he experienced a silver lining with the name of Lee Taeyong. 

He was in a class he barely cared about -physics level two-, taking notes lazily, when a loud noise on the door made everyone look. There was a guy with fantastic pink hair, big puppy eyes and the most adorable pout in his mouth. Kun held his breathing. He’d never seen someone so good looking, so cute and so…  
“Hi, i’m Lee Taeyong. Is this the vocal course with professor Kim?”

Clumsy. 

Only then Kun noticed the map on the student’s hand… and how it was crooked, making room 6 -myscellaneous classes- look like room 9 -specialised vocal course-.

Everyone denied and poor flustered Taeyong bowed a million times, escaping from the scene he’d made. Kun released the air he barely noticed himself holding and slowly realised, as the teacher picked up from when he’d left the lesson, that he’d found himself someone new to admire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for both these ships.
> 
> In this, Taeyong is a vocal student -his vocals are underrated-. Also, professor Kim is Kim Jongdae, because i love him.
> 
> I love Kun, and i like seeng and imagining him being happy. That's all i'm trying to go with this. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ps: this is going to have only one or two more parts becase i don't want to make it huge and because i can't find the strength to write a lot. so it's short, nice and simple.


End file.
